Corresponding Follies
by Muramdamus
Summary: Harry Potter ist einsam. Er ist siebzehn Jahre alt, hat es endlich geschafft Voldemort zu besiegen - aber er hat noch nie eine wirkliche Beziehung gehabt. Bis er einen Liebesbrief von einem heimlichen Verehrer bekommt...


**_Corresponding Follies_**

Geschrieben von: englischmuffin Übersetzt von: Kynny und RavenCrow Beta: Angelswing

Aloha ihr da draußen! Und wieder eine neue Story, die vernachlässigt werden kann... -.- (drückt uns die Daumen, dass das nicht passiert)  
Also... warnungen: Jeder der was gegen Slash (malexmale) hat, ihr wisst wos raus geht! Jeder, der grad nicht in der Stimmung für romantische/lustige Geschichten ist: auf wiedersehen! Ich hab euch gewarnt! .

So nur noch kurz: Eigenamen wie Moony, etc, werden nicht übersetzt. Außerdem haben wir immer Love stehen lassen, wenns im Sinne von Liebling gemeint war.  
Ach ja und passt ein wenig auf: Ich liebe dich, wird hier manchmal sowohl im platonischen, als auch im romantischen Sinne gemeint!

Also, viel Spaß dann!

Kapitel 1: Hoffnungslos in Hogwarts

Ein Monat, 12 Tage, 12 Stunden und 14 Sekunden.

Harry Potter seufzte und versuchte sich selbst mit dem Kissen zu ersticken.

Waren denn, verdammt noch mal, alle verrückt geworden? Es war noch über einen Monat bis zum Valentinstag und die anderen Giggelten alle schon darüber, tauschten Geschenke aus und starrten sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, führte das alles dazu, dass er sich selbst im Schrank einsperren wollte, um den Tag damit zu verbringen sich zu übergeben.

Eigentlich war er bis vor ein paar Tagen gut damit klar gekommen. Jedes Mal, wenn er ein Paar gesehen hatte, das Hand in Hand lief und sich gegenseitig aufreizende Blicke zuwarf, hatte er angefangen über sie zu lästern und Ron war mit vollem Herzen darauf eingestiegen. Sie hatten über das Paar gelacht und sich wieder der Aufgabe zugewandt, der sie auch schon vorher nachgegangen waren.

Das war, bis Ron ihn verraten hatte.

Hier war Harry nun, in seinem Bett, sein Zauberkunstbuch an seiner Seite liegend, sich darauf vorbereitend Selbstmord zu begehen, weil Ron und Hermione im Raum waren und sich gegenseitig angurrend ein romantisches Diner planten. Offenbar hatte Ron Hermione ein unheimlich romantisches Geschenk gekauft, das eine besondere Bedeutung für die beiden zu haben schien, und nun wurden die beiden sentimental. Es war einfach ekelerregend. Dann waren da Dean und Parvati, die am Anfang des Jahres ein Paar geworden und ebenfalls krankhaft verliebt waren. Sogar Neville hatte es irgendwie geschafft Lavender für sich zu gewinnen! Der einzigste Single in seinem Freundeskreis war Seamus. Aber der zählte nicht, da er es sich anscheinend zum Ziel gesetzt hatte jeden und alles in Hogwarts flach zu legen. Harry würde es nicht überraschen, wenn er sich sogar an die Professoren ranmachte, nun da es legal war.

Harry bemerkte, dass er ein wenig verbittert über die ganze Angelegenheit war. Merlin, er war bitter wegen der ganzen Sache. Er war in seinem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts, das hieß siebzehn Jahre alt, und er war nich nie mit jemandem ausgegangen. Der verdammte Junge-der-lebte konnte weder einen Freund, noch eine Freundin finden. Es war wirklich traurig.

Für Harrys meiste Zeit in Hogwarts war es wirklich nicht interessant, dass er Single war. Na ja, wie viele Leute hatten denn schon eine ernsthafte Beziehung in ihrem ersten, zweitem und drittem Jahr? Keine. Es war wahr, dass er in Cho verknallt gewesen war, aber nach Cedrics Tod hatte sich das schnell wieder gegeben. Und dann auch noch Voldemort mit seiner rapid wachsenden Macht, so hatte er sich selbst eingestehen müssen, dass jeder, mit dem er ausgegangen wäre, sozusagen eine Zielscheibe auf die Stirn gemalt worden wäre.

Wie auch immer, Voldemort war nicht mehr. Der finale Kampf war nun schon fast einen Monat vorbei und Harry hatte es wundersamer Weise geschafft ihn zu besiegen. Harry war über die Jahre hinweg sehr stark geworden und ein gut platziertes 'Avada Kedavra' zur richtigen Zeit hatte gereicht um Voldemort aus dessen Körper zu vertreiben. Dieses Mal waren sie vorbereitet gewesen und jeglicher Geist Voldemorts war in einen Stein eingeschlossen und zerstört worden. Von da an war Harry also nicht länger in Gefahr und immer noch alleine. Es war extrem deprimierend.

Auf einmal hörte er ein Giggeln, das ihn erstarren lies. "Oh, Ron! Ein Diner in London wäre wunderbar, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir das hinbekommen."

Ron lachte mit Hermione. "Doch können wir Liebling. Wir könnten uns Harrys Tarnumhang leihen, uns nach Hogsmeade schleichen und zur Winkelgasse apparieren. Dann können wir nach London gehen und dort ein Restaurant suchen."

Seinen Tarnumhang benutzen? Nun, wenn sie dachten, dass er was zu diesem furchtbarem Schauspiel beitragen würde, dann hatten sie sich aber geschnitten...

Hermione seufzte. "Oh, Ron. Das hört sich großartig an."

"Natürlich wird es großartig werden. Du wirst da sein."

Hermione seufzte wieder und Harry hörte das unverkennbare Geräusch von aufeinander treffenden Lippen. Die hatten wirklich zu lernen, dass andere Leute so was nicht hören wollten. Er zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes auf und ächzte. Uhg.

"Ich störe ja nur ungern, aber versuche hier Zauberkunst zu lernen." Keine Lüge. Er hatte Zuberkunst gelernt, bevor sie seine Ruhe gestört hatten.

Hermione errötete und löste sich schnell von Ron. "Sorry, Harry."

Harry bemerkte erst jetzt ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände und beschloss, das er hier raus musste, um seiner geistigen Gesundheit willen. "Schon in Ordnung, ich wollte sowieso gehen."

Hermione war peinlich berührt und Ron warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ganz eindeutig sagte: 'gute Wahl!' Hermione bemerkte das nicht. "Oh, Harry, du musst nicht gehen. Ich will nicht, dass du nur wegen uns deinen Raum verlassen musst."

Harry stand auf, begann seine Haare so gut es ging zu ordnen und seine Kleidung glatt zu streichen. Dableiben stand ganz bestimmt nicht zur Auswahl. "Nein, wirklich, geht in Ordnung. Ich denke, ich werd mal sehen, wer vom Orden noch da ist. Vielleicht ist Sirius hier irgendwo und ich kann dazu überreden mit mir Mittagessen zu gehen. Ich hatte sowieso noch keine Gelegenheit ihm für das Weihnachtsgeschenk zu danken."

Ron hielt hinter Hermiones Rücken einen Daumen hoch und Hermione zog eine Augenbrauch hoch. "Okay... ich hasse es nur, dass du das Gefühl hast gehen zu müssen."

Sich weiterhin über sie zu ärgern stellte sich, in Anbetracht von Hermiones besorgtem Ton, als ziemlich schwierig heraus. "Wirklich Herm, ich muss etwas essen. Es ist okay!"

Hermione sah ihn skeptisch an und lächelte dann. "Na dann... Richte Sirius 'nen schönen Gruß aus, solltest du ihn finden."

Harry lächelte und rannte praktisch aus der Tür. Dank Merlin, er war da raus! Sein Siegesgefühl war aber nur von kurzer Dauer, als er weiterlief und Neville und Lavender knutschend im Gemeinschaftsraum fand. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und schlich sich an ihnen vorbei.

Er hatte nicht wirklich Pläne für diesen Tag, aber Sirius sehen war keine schlechte Idee. Er hatte ihn schon die ganze Woche lang nicht gesehen und er wollte ihm persönlich für das Geschenk danken... einen brandneuen Feuerblitz B3000.

Selbst noch als Krieg war, hatte Dumbledore erlaubt weiter Quidditch zu spielen. Am Anfang war Harry überrascht gewesen, aber dann glaubte er, dass Dumbledore nicht die ganze Schule wegen des Krieges deprimieren wollte und weil nun mal jeder Quidditch liebte... Wie auch immer, während das sich als gute Nachricht für Harry heraus stellte, waren es keine guten für Harrys geliebten Feuerblitz. Nur ein paar Tage vor dem letzten Qudditchmatch waren ein paar Slytherins in den Gryffindorturm eingebrochen und hatten Harrys Besen demoliert. Er war traumatisiert. Nicht nur, dass sie seinen Besen zerstört hatten, sondern auch noch in den Gryffindorturm eingebrochen waren und in seinen Koffer. Harry hatte unzählige Zauber auf dem Koffer um genau so etwas zu verhindern, aber der Koffer war nicht richtig zugesperrt gewesen, weil Harry in Eile gewesen war. Als er wiedergekommen war, war sein Feuerblitz in Einzelteile zerlegt gewesen. Er hatte heulen können. Es war nicht nur ein Besen, sondern auch das erste Geschenk, dass Sirius ihm jemals gegeben hatte. Jetzt hatte er einen neuen Besen und wenn es sich herumsprach, dass es ein Feuerblitz B3000 war, würden sich die Slytherin bestimmt vor Angst in die Hosen scheißen. Harry musste zugeben, dass er von dem Ergebnis sehr angetan war. Auch wenn er ein wenig wütend war, dass Sirius soviel Geld für ihn ausgab.

Sirius.

Harry spielte mit dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht wirklich Zeit war nach ihm zu suchen. Remus musste eigentlich wissen, ob Sirius irgendwo in der Schule rumschlich. Wenn nicht, dann könnte er ja ein wenig im VgddK-Klassenraum rumhängen und Remus helfen. Er war letztes Jahr als VgddK-Lehrer zurückgekommen, sehr zu dem Gefallen von jedem im dritten Jahr und aufwärts, besonders zu Harrys und dem seiner Freunde.

Harry erreichte endlich die Tür und klopfte.

"Herein!"

Harry öffnete die Tür und spähte hinein. "Hey, Remus!"

Remus lächelte und bedeutete Harry einzutreten. "Hey Harry, was gibt's?"

"Nichts. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, das du mir sagen kannst, ob Sirius hier irgendwo rumstreunt!"

"Zu Diensten!"

Harry drehte sich um, um Sirius zu sehen, der gerade aus Remus Büro rauskam. "Hey, versuchst du dich vor mir zu verstecken?"

Sirius gab Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich auf einen der Tische. "Niemals!"

Remus schnaubte. "Zur Zeit versteckt er sich vor Severus. Jeden Augenblick wird er realisieren, dass seine Haare und der Rest des Kerkers rot und gold geworden sind. Kurios, nicht wahr?"

Harry lachte und setzte sich neben Sirius. "Nicht wirklich, oder?"

Sirius warf die Hände in die Luft und lehnte sich zurück. "Es musste getan werden. Es gibt Momente im Leben, wenn manche Menschen eine Lektion brauchen. Für Snapey ist diese Zeit immer!"

Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, seine bitteren Gedanken von vorhin vergessend. "Depp! Ich kann's nich glauben, dass du mich nicht eingeweiht hast!"

Sirius lächelte und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter. "Mein lieber Harry, das ist ganz bestimmt nicht der letzte Streich, den ich Snape gespielt habe."

Remus schnaubte an seinem Tisch und schob einen Stapel Papiere zur Seite. "Halt dich von ihm fern!"

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Natürlich sollte er sich von ihm fern halten! Jeder sollte sich von Snape fernhalten!"

Remus warf einen stechenden Blick in Sirius Richtung. "Nicht von Snape. Von dir!"

Harry lachte und Sirius zog ihn näher. "Hey! Er kam um mich zu sehen, nicht dich! Also sei still!" Dann wandte Sirius sich Harry zu und sah ihn fragend an. "Warum wolltest du mich eigentlich sehen?"

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich dich dazu bringen könnte mit mir Mittagessen zu gehen und ich wollte dir für den Besen danken."

Sirius sah Harry an und lächelte. "Du musst mir nicht für den Besen danken. Wie soll ich sonst mein Geld ausgeben? Ich hab die Wiedergutmachung von 15 Jahren vom Ministerium zusätzlich zu dem Geld, dass ich sowieso schon hatte. Irgendwelche Arschlöcher haben deinen Besen zu Schrott verarbeitet und du brauchtest einen neuen. So einfach ist das!"

Harry lehnte sich rüber und umarmte ihn kurz. "Nein, nicht einfach, Sirius. Du hast mir zweimal den besten Besen auf dem Markt geholt! Also werde ich dich zum Mittagessen ausführen, um dir auf diese jämmerliche Art und Weise zu zeigen, wie dankbar ich dir bin. Na los, lass uns gehen!"

Harry stand auf und zog Sirius auf die Füße und sah zu Remus. "Kommst du?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich hab noch Papiere und so'n Zeug zu korrigieren. Geht nur, geht!"

"Ist gut, tschau Remus!"

"Bis dann, Moony!"

Harry zog Sirius aus dem Raum und sie begannen in Richtung der Ein-Äugigen-Hexe zu laufen, um nach Hogsmead zu gelangen.

"Hey Harry, warum gehen wir nicht einfach runter in die Küche?"

Harry stoppte und zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. "Warum? Willst du nicht mit mir gesehen werden, oder was?"

Sirius lachte. "Also, eigentlich ja!"

Harry war geschockt und drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite, sodass Sirius den Ausdruck darauf nicht sehen konnte. "Oh... ähm... kein Problem. Wir können essen wo immer du willst."

Sirius lachte und drehte Harry herum. "Merlin, Harry! Ich hab's nicht so gemeint! Ich hab nur daran gedacht, dass Ferien sind und das letzte, was wir gebrauchen könnten, wäre, wenn sich die ganze, verdammte blutige! muahahaha Zauberwelt das Maul darüber zerreißt. Also, begleite mich jetzt einfach in die Küche und ich werd dich irgendwann mal daran erinnern mein Mittagessen zu bezahlen.„

Harry errötete, sich extrem dämlich vorkommend, und bekam ein leichtes Lachen hin. "In Ordnung. Aber ich werde nicht vergessen, dass du das gesagt hast!"

Die Zwei gingen hinunter zur Küche. Als sie das Portrait erreichten, streckte Harry den Zeigefinger aus um die Birne zu kitzeln.

Dobby kam zum Portrait gerannt und stieß mit Harry zusammen. "Dobby glücklich sein Harry Potter zu sehen! Dobby sein sehr dankbar für die Weihnachtssocken und die Küchenhandschuhe. Dobby trägt sie!" Dobby zeigte einem lächelnden Harry und einem verwirrt-amüsiertem Sirius, dass er die Socken in der Tat trug.

"Ach, das war doch nichts Dobby!"

Dobby sah Harry plötzlich an und brach in Tränen aus. "Nichts! So großartig, Harry Potter ist, so großartig."

Harry sah alamiert aus und beeilte sich Dobby festzuhalten, bevor er sich selbst weh tat. "Also, ähmm... wie geht's Winky?"

Dobby lächelte und blinzelte die Tränen weg. "Winky gut geht, Harry Potter. Sie die Socken mochte, die Sie geschickt ihr haben."

Sirius sah irritiert zu Harry und wisperte: "Socken?"

Harry grinste. "Werd ich dir später erklären. Dobby, das ist Sirius. Sirius, das ist Dobby."

Dobby sah auf, betrachtete Sirius und fragte: "Ist er ein Freund von Harry Potter, Sir?"

"Ja, ein sehr guter."

Dobby lächelte in Richtung Sirius. "Dann Sie müssen sein großartiger Zauberer, Master Sirius, Sir, wenn sie sein Freund von großartigem Harry Potter."

Sirius lachte. "Danke sehr Dobby. Harry ist einfach genial, nicht wahr?"

Dobby sah so aus, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Harry entschied einem weiteren Tränenausbruch aus dem Weg zu gehen. "Dobby, kannst du uns was zum Mittagessen bringen?"

Dobbys Laune schoss augenblicklich wieder in die Höhe und wuselte davon um etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. "Natürlich Harry Potter!"

Sirius begann zu lachen, als Harry ihn zu einem Tisch zog. "Was war das denn? Als ich in der Schule war, kam ich oft her, aber die Hauselfen haben sich niemals /so/ ein Bein für mich ausgerissen!"

Sie setzten sich hin und wie aus dem nichts erschienen Becher mit Kürbissaft. "Tja, Dobby hab ich im zweiten Schuljahr kennen gelernt. Vorher gehörte er den Malfoys."

Sirius war für einen Moment tief in Gedanken versunken. "Oh ja, ich erinnere mich, dass du das einmal erwähnt hattest. Weist du, du hast mir nie wirklich viel von deinem ersten und zweiten Schuljahr erzählt. Das meiste, das ich weiß, hab ich von Dumbledore."

Harry trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft. "Nun ja, abgesehen von dem, was du weißt, war es ziemlich langweilig."

Sirius lachte. "Ich bezweifle das. Also was ist los?  
Was hast du gemacht, bevor du mich mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrt hast?"

Harrys voller Ärger von früher am Tag kam wieder, als er an Ron und Hermione dachte, die sich gegenseitig das Gesicht wegsaugten. Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht, schaffte es aber ein gespieltes Lächeln auf zu setzten. "Nicht viel... hab Zauberkunst gelernt."

Sirius bemerkte sehr wohl den Wechsel in Harrys Stimmung. "Harry, was ist los?"

Harry nahm ziemlich schnell noch einen Schluck von seinem Saft. "Nichts, wirklich!"

Plötzlich erschienen Dobby und Winky mit Sirius und Harrys Essen. "Bitte sehr. Für Harry Potter und Master Sirius."

Sirius lachte. "Nenn mich einfach 'Sirius', Dobby."

Harry lächelte. "Danke sehr Dobby. Willst du auch was?"

Erneut trennte sich eine Träne aus Dobbys großen Kulleraugen. "Nein. Dobby und Winky müssen gehen." Die beiden rauschten davon, bevor Dobby erneut in Tränen ausbrechen konnte.

Sirius schnaubte. "Sieht so aus, als ob dein Hauself eine feste Freundin gefunden hat."

Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über Harrys Gesicht. "Hat das nicht jeder?"

Sirius legte seine Gabel weg und sah seinen Patensohn besorgt an. "Harry?"

Der schüttelte nur den Kopf und griff nach seinem Becher. "Nichts. Vergiss es."

Sirius schob seinen Stuhl, sodass er neben dem Jüngeren saß und drehte Harrys Kopf, sodass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. "Hey, was ist?"

Harry sah Sirius an und fühlte plötzlich das brennende Verlangen ihm alles zu erzählen. Es hatte ihm schon immer Probleme breitet resistent gegen alles zu sein, das mit Sirius zu tun hatte. "Es ist nur..."

Harry stoppte um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. "Siri, ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt und ich hatte noch niemals einen festen Freund oder eine feste Freundin oder sonst irgendwas...."

Er lies die letzte Anhängung in der Luft hängen. Genauso angepisst wie er manchmal versuchte zu sein, war er auch peinlich berührt wegen der ganzen Situation. Er erwartete fast, dass Sirius jede Sekunde anfing ihn auszulachen. Schließlich sah er in des Größeren Augen, glücklich weder das kleinste bisschen hämisches Lachen, noch Verachtung zu finden.

"Okay, dann hattest du eben noch keine Beziehung gehabt. Das /ist/ aber auch verständlich Harry, du warst eben in den letzten Jahren etwas beschäftigt."

Harry seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Ja, das hab ich schon bemerkt. Es ist nur, das jeder irgendjemanden gefunden hat, außer mir. Ich meine, die meisten schon vor zwei Jahren an mit anderen auszugehen! Ich weiß, das es nicht so ist, dass ich niemanden finden kann, das ist nicht das Problem. Aber es gibt niemanden, der /mich/ wirklich kennt. Die meisten Leute sehen nur die scheiß Narbe, meinem Heldenstatus und den Fakt, dass ich etwas Geld besitze." Harry stoppte und seufzte wieder. "Ich bin einsam. Ich denke mal, dass ich etwas aufgewühlt bin, weil ich niemanden finden kann, der nur Harry sieht und nicht Harry-scheiß-Potter."

Sirius rückte näher und legte einen Arm um den Jüngeren. "Hey, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, okay Harry? Klar, das es Leute gibt, die nur Harry Potter sehen, aber du bist erstaunlich Harry. Du bist klug und lustig und wunderschön und loyal und vertrauenswürdig und eine Million anderer schöner Dinge mehr. Irgendjemand wird /das/ irgendwann einmal sehen."

Harry bekam ein müdes Lächeln hin und nickte gegen Sirius Schulter. "Ich hoffe es Sirius. Ich denke mal, es ist nur, weil ich mein ganzes Leben lang allein war. Ich weiß, ich hab nie viel drüber geredet, ich mag es wirklich nicht, darüber zu reden, aber manchmal da fühle ich mich einfach so... leer."

Sirius sah Harry besorgt an. "Was ist mit Ron und Hermione?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß, es hört sich seltsam an, Sirius, aber sie haben einander. Ich hab sie wirklich gern, sie sind meine besten Freunde, aber ich fühle mich bei ihnen wie das dritte Rad am Wagen. Nicht zu vergessen, das all meine anderen Freunde /auch/ in einer Beziehung stecken. Nun ja, mal abgesehen von Seamus, aber der ist Notgeil."

Sirius zog nachdenklich eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist Harry, dass Ron und Hermione dich ebenfalls gern haben... und was ist mit mir?"

Harry sah auf den Boden, noch immer dicht an Sirius gedrängt. "Du hast Remus."

"Jaaaah.... aber Remus und ich sind kein Paar... zumindest, als ich das das letzte Mal nachgeprüft hab. Mal ganz unter uns, ich glaub er will was von Snape."

Harry verzog angeekelt das Gesicht und hob den Kopf um Sirius anzusehen. "Bäääh! Snape? Wieso?"

Sirius hatte ebenfalls eine Grimasse gezogen. "Ich weiß nicht, es ist nur eine Vermutung. Ich hab mir den Kopf zerbrochen, um den Grund dafür herauszufinden, aber an alles, was ich denken konnte war fauler Humor, ein verkorkster Charakter und ekelerregend fettige Haare. Nichts was einem wirklich gefallen könnte!"1

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als versuchte er sämtliche Vorstellungen daraus zu vertreiben. "Snape?"

Sirius seufzte. "Jep, ich kann deinen Schmerz nachempfinden. Aber was auch immer, Fakt ist, dass Remus Snape hat. Also können du und ich zufrieden allein sein, es sein den wir vertreiben uns die Zeit zusammen."

Der Jüngere nickte und biss in sein Sandwich. "Ja, denke schon... Ich bin bloß von dem allem ermüdet Sirius, das ist alles. Nur einmal in meinem Leben möchte ich jemanden kennen lernen, der /mich/ kennt und der mich für das mag, was ich bin."

Sirius platzierte einen leichten Kuss auf seine Haare. "Ich verspreche dir, dass das mal passiert."

Die Zwei beendeten ihre Mahlzeit in etwas zwischen angenehmer und unheimlicher Stille. Harry wollte nicht mehr sprechen. Es war ihm ein wenig peinlich, dass er seine Gefühle derartig aus sich heraussprudeln lassen hatte. Nicht, dass er Sirius nicht vertraute, aber er hatte schon immer alles für sich allein geregelt und war es nicht gewohnt mit anderen Leuten über seine persönlichen Probleme zu reden.

Sirius war während er as tief in Gedanken versunken. Er konnte es nicht ertragen Harry so zu sehen. Egal, was dieser sagte oder dachte. Sirius mochte Harry einfach, weil er Harry war. Es war wahr, dass Sirius Harry zuerst als 'den Sohn seines besten Freundes' gesehen hatte. Aber jetzt sah er einen wundervollen Jungen - nein, einen wundervollen jungen Mann - von dem er sich glücklich schätzen konnte, dessen Freund zu sein. Deswegen traf der Schmerz ihn mitten ins Herz, als er Harry so sah. Wie sehr Sirius es auch hasste zuzugeben, Harry hatte bis zu einem gewissen Grad Recht. Seine Chancen irgendwann mal jemanden zu finden, der ihn nicht als 'der Junge, der lebte" sah, waren ziemlich gering. Er konnte immer noch nach einem Muggel suchen, aber es wäre sehr hart für Harry mit jemanden zusammen zu sein, der nicht verstand, was er die letzten Jahre durchgemacht hatte - einer Person, die noch nicht einmal etwas von Voldemort gehört hatte.

Sirius selbst hatte schon darüber nachgedacht mit einem Muggel auszugehen. Aber schnell hatte er herausgefunden, das Harry das gleiche Problem hatte wie er selbst. Es wäre schön mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der seinen Namen hörte und nicht das Bedürfnis hatte eine Waffe zu ziehen und sich vor Angst in die Hosen zu machen, bevor er realisierte, dass Sirius unschuldig war. Aber das war auch nur so, weil Muggel es nicht verstanden und wahrscheinlich auch nicht verstehen konnten. Azkaban war ein gigantischer Teil seines Lebens, genauso wie Voldemort einer von Harrys war, und Sirius konnte einfach nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der die ganze Zeit versuchte herauszufinden, was Azkaban war.

Nein, es wäre definitiv besser Harry mit jemandem aus der Zauberwelt zusammen zu bringen.

"Es tut mit leid, Sirius."

Harrys Worte brachten Sirius in die Realität zurück. "Wegen was tut es dir leid?

Harry seufzt. "Für das. Ich hab mit meiner Misere deinen Tag versaut, oder nicht?"

Sirius schüttelte resolut den Kopf. "Du könntest niemals meinen Tag ruinieren Harry."

Harry nahm einen letzten Bissen von seinem Sandwich und stand auf. "Pass auf, danke fürs Zuhören. Es hat wirklich gut getan. Mir geht es wirklich gut. Ich werd mal zurück in meinen Raum gehen; hoffentlich sind Ron und Herm schon mit knutschen fertig. Du kannst ja mal sehen, ob du Snape hier irgendwo Amok läuft."

Harry beugte sich vor und gab Sirius einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke Siri - für den Besen und fürs Zuhören. Wir sehen uns!"

Und bevor Sirius auch nur zum Antworten ansetzen konnte, war Harry schon aus der Küche verschwunden.

"Irgendwas nicht in Ordnung ist mit Harry Potter, Master Sirius, Sir?

Sirius sah zu Dobby und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. "Mach dir keine Sorgen Dobby. Ich werd mich drum kümmern."

Dobby nickte. "Dobby nicht sehen will Harry Potter traurig. Er so guter Zauberer ist. Wenn Master Sirius brauchen Hilfe, er nur Dobby fragen muss. Dobby sein mehr als glücklich Harry Potter aufzumuntern."

Sirius lachte und schenkte Dobby ein Lächeln."Danke Dobby. Ich werd daran denken. Danke auch für das Essen, es war köstlich."

Dobby grinste stolz darüber, dass Sirius das Essen lobte, das er gemacht hatte. "Kein Problem Master Sirius. Alles für Harry Potter und seine Freunde."

Sirius stand auf und das Geschirr verschwand sofort. "Bye Dobby!"

Sirius verließ schnell die Küche, eine Mission und einen Plan in seinem Hinterkopf zusammenbrauend. Was genau sie waren wusste er selbst nicht, aber er würde es herausfinden. Vielleicht konnte Remus ihm helfen. Er wusste, Remus wäre mehr als froh bei allem zu helfen, das mit Harry zu tun hatte.

Sirius ging schnell zum VgddK-Klassenraum, aber erstarrte, bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte. Er konnte zwei laute Stimmen hören, die sich gegenseitig anschrieen.

"LUPIN! ICH WEIß, DASS SIE ETWAS DAMIT ZU TUN HABEN!"

Sirius konnte Remus vernehmen, der ein schweres Seufzen ausstieß. "Severus, ich verspreche dir, dass ich nichts damit zu tun habe. Werte das jetzt nicht als Beleidigung, aber du bist nicht gerade der beliebteste Lehrer dieser Schule. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine Menge Schüler gibt, die dir diesen Streich gespielt haben könnten."

"ICH BIN NUR UNBELIEBT, WEIL ICH DER EINZIGE BIN, DER WIRKLICH UNTERRICHTET UND NICHT DIE SCHÜLER VERHÄTSCHELT..."

'Nein', dachte Sirius, 'du bist unbeliebt, weil du ein niederträchtiges, schleimiges Ekelpaket bist!"

"...WIE MANCH ANDERE LEUTE, DIE SICH SELBST LEHRER SCHIMPFEN!"

Sirius seufzte. Alles was recht ist, aber das war genug. Es war ja für eine Weile ganz lustig, aber im Moment hatte er ein wichtigere Sachen, um die er sich kümmern musste, wie Harry zum Beispiel. Sirius tänzelte leichtfüßig in den Klassenraum, mit einem großen Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Schöne Frisur, die du da hast Snapey. Shampoo gewechselt?" Für eine Sekunde zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Oh, entschuldige! Ich meinte natürlich: Hast du endlich Shampoo bekommen?"

Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und starrte Sirius mit all dem Hass, der er aufbringen konnte an. "DU! BLACK! ICH HÄTTE ES WISSEN MÜSSEN!"

Sirius grinste. "Warum solltest du es auch nicht wissen? Natürlich bin ich Sirius, Du wirst doch nicht blind werden, oder? Vielleicht liegt es an der Dunkelheit in den Kerkern... du solltest vielleicht mal ans Umdekorieren denken."

Remus konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein amüsiertes Schnauben entfloh und biss schnell in seine Faust um weitres Gelächter zu vermeiden. Snape schritt schnell an Sirius vorbei, wobei er ihm noch einige böse Blicke zuwarf. "Ich krieg dich Black. Merk dir meine Worte: Ich krieg dich!"

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. "Und meinen kleinen Hund auch Snape? Ich hab noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen, versuch derweil mal 'ne Dusche zu finden. Ich weiß, dass das für dich schwer werden wird, da du noch nie eine benutzt hast, aber glaube, dass jeder Lehrer in seinen Räumen ein eigenes Badezimmer hat, voll ausgestattet mit Dusche und allem Drum und Dran. Sieh nach, ich versprech dir, es wird da sein! Bis dann!"

Mit einem Stoß schlug er die Tür genau vor Snapes Nase zu und legte schnell einen Schließzauber darüber.

"Ich denke, das wir 'ne Weile lang halten!"

Remus lies sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin überrascht, das du ihn so schnell hast gehen lassen. Ich dachte du wolltest das so lang wir möglich auskosten..."

Sirius zog einen Stuhl hin und legte die Füße auf Remus Tisch. "Ja, aber im Moment hab ich wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen, als mich mit Snape rum zu schlagen."

Remus lehnte sich vor, anscheinend sehr interessiert. "Zum Beispiel?"

"Harry."

"Was ist nicht in Ordnung mit Harry?"

Sirius legte den Kopf in seine Hände und begann seine Schläfen zu massieren. "Sag ihm nicht, dass ich dir das erzählt hab, aber er ist wirklich aufgebracht. Er ist ziemlich deprimiert und einsam zur Zeit. Es sieht so aus, als denke er, dass er der einzige Mensch auf Erden ist, der niemanden finden kann, der ihn als den Menschen mag, der er nun mal ist."

Remus seufzte und begann, tief in Gedanken versunken, mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch zu trommeln. "Nun ja, Padfoot, ich hasse es das zuzugeben, aber es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst!"

"Es muss etwas geben!", jammerte Sirius, "wenn ich gewusst hätte, das du das sagst, hätte ich niemals gefragt."

"Wirklich Padfoot, wir können doch niemanden zwingen mit ihm auszugehen. Außerdem hat er recht damit, dass die meisten ihn nur als Harry Potter sehen."

"Das weiß ich doch auch Remus. Ich bin das schon alles durchgegangen, aber ich hatte gehofft, du hättest noch irgendwelche Ideen..."

Remus seufzte erneut. "Da gibt es nichts, was man tun könnte. Wer würde ihn denn nicht im geringsten Maßen als der Junge, der lebt sehen? Ron? Hermione? Du?"

Sirius schnaubte. "Merlin, das wäre absolut keine Hilfe. Ich denke, ich würde mehr zerstören als helfen."

Remus rollte mit den Augen und lachte. "Selbst wenn du sein geheimer Verehrer wärst, das letzte was er vermuten würdest, wäre, dass /du/ die nervige Kröte bist, die ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen will."

Remus lachte weiter, aber bemerkte, dass Sirius ungewöhnlich still war. Er sah rüber zu seinem Freund, nur um festzustellen, dass Sirius ein irres Funkeln in seinen Augen hatte und sich freudig die Hände rieb.

"Brillant Moony!"

Remus fühlte, wie sein Kinn Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte. "Padfoot, nein! Das war ein Witz! Ich hab bloß rumgealbert! Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass das eine gute Idee ist!"

Aber Sirius ignorierte seinen Freund und begann auf und ab zu tigern. "Das ist perfekt. Er würde wissen, dass da draußen jemand ist, der ihn wegen ihm liebt. Und er würde wieder glücklich sein."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf "Sirius, nein! Die Konsequenzen auf längere Sicht wären nicht gut! Da kann nichts gutes bei rauskommen."

Sirius schenkte seinem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden keine Aufmerksamkeit und eilte schnell zur Tür. "Brillant Moony, danke. Ich muss los! Da gibt es einen Brief, den ich schreiben muss."

Sirius verließ im Laufschritt das Klassenzimmer und Remus saß nur da, den Kopf immer wieder gegen den Tisch schlagend.

Da konnte nichts Gutes herauskommen.

1 Manchmal ist Sirius soooooooooooooooo ein Ignorant! Hör gar nicht auf ihn Sev!

Schluß, aus, ende für heute, nächste Woche geht's dann weiter mit einem von Kynnys übersetzten Kapiteln!

PS: An alle die jetzt grad vor hatten ein Review zu hinterlassen (wink mit dem Zaunpfahl): Bitte lasst euch über den INHALT der Story aus! Wir fühlen uns über Lobe zwar geschmeichelt, aber wir übersetzten die Kommis für muffin und es kommt nicht so gut, wenn dann immer nur steht: Gut übersetzt oda so...


End file.
